This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to engines using rotary valves.
Internal combustion engines are well known and are used in various applications. For example, internal combustion engines are used in automobiles, farm equipment, lawn mowers, and watercraft. Internal combustion engines also come in various sizes and configurations, such as two stroke or four stroke and ignition or compression.
Typically, internal combustion engines (FIG. 1) include a multitude of moving parts, for example, they include intake and exhaust valves, rocker arms, springs, camshafts, connecting rods, pistons, and a crankshaft. One of the problems with having a multitude of moving parts is that the risk of failure increases (particularly in the valve train) and efficiency decreases due to frictional losses. Special lubricants and coatings may be used to reduce friction and certain alloys may be used to prevent failure; however, even with these enhancements, the risk of failure and the frictional losses remain high. Additionally, when valve trains fail, repairing the broken valve train can be time intensive and require special tools, thereby making it very difficult to repair in the field.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a valve train for an internal combustion engine with low friction, good reliability, a small number of parts, and capable of being replaced and/or repaired in the field quickly and easily.